Love or Hate
by KashikAkuma Himitsuko
Summary: Menurut orang Konoha, Sasuke membenci Sakura, tapi itu belum tentu benar, karena mereka langsung menyimpulkan perasaan Sasuke setelah melihat kelakuannya terhadap Sakura. Kalau begitu…. Bagaimana Sakura menyimpulkan kelakuan Sasuke terhadap dirinya?


**Author : halo! saya kembali lagi! *di hajar massal**

 **Readers : kemana aja lu?**

 **Author : ahaha! gomenasai! sebenarnya ini cerita udah dari dulu sudah saya ketik, tapi komputernya langsung error, dan saya harus ngetik lagi *pundung**

 **Sasuke : kita yang bakalan jadi bahan cerita author newbie nih?**

 **Sakura : iya, mungkin nih cerita bakalan gaje kayak cerita yang ada di catatan-nya author,**

 **Author : jangan gitu dong sakura-san... aku 'kan masih sd waktu itu. lha? kok malah ngomongin cerita gak jadi? udah ah! selamat menikmati~**

* * *

Di mata orang, Sasuke terlihat membenci Sakura. Mereka selalu melihat Sasuke berbicara kasar terhadap Sakura, seperti….

* * *

" _Sasuke-kun! Makan yuk!" ajak Sakura sambil membawa bento. Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku langsung menatap tajam Sakura, "Urusai, kau menggangguku," balas Sasuke datar lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung di samping tempat duduk-nya._

* * *

Atau seperti….

* * *

" _Sasuke-kun! Ayo pulang bersama! Arah jalan rumah kita 'kan se-arah," ajak Sakura sambil menyusul Sasuke yang ada di depan-nya. Sasuke sudah keluar kelas sejak 2 menit yang lalu dan Sakura menemukan Sasuke saat ia melihat Sasuke ada di depan gerbang sekolah seolah dia (Sasuke) sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan saat Sakura mengajak Sasuke, laki-laki bemarga Uchiha itu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang menyusulnya._

Seperti itu yang mereka lihat, tapi mereka hanya melihat sekilas, tidak secara lengkap se-akan mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, yaitu meninggalkan Sakura tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi kesimpulan mereka itu salah, Sasuke mempunyai cara unik untuk menerima ajakan Sakura tanpa mengundang perhatian orang lain.

Dan Sakura tahu sinyal yang dipancarkan Sasuke terhadapnya, Sasuke terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan rasa suka terhadap dirinya. Sasuke selalu mementingkan _ego_ -nya, itulah kesimpulan Sakura. Sasuke menunjukkan rasa suka dengan cara berbeda seperti….

* * *

" _Urusai, kau menggangguku," balas Sasuke datar setelah Sakura mengajaknya makan. Sasuke menutup buku yang ia baca lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung di samping tempat duduk-nya. Sasuke menghentikan langkah-nya, ia melihat seisi kelas. Sepi. "Akan kutinggal kalau kau terus berdiri di situ," Sasuke memberi jawaban yang sebenarnya. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Sasuke._

 _Sakura terkejut, telinganya gak kemasukan sesuatu yang membuat ia mendengar jawaban Sasuke tadi 'kan? 'Ini mimpi 'kan? Sasuke-kun mau makan bareng aku!' batin-nya berteriak histeris. Karena Sasuke tidak melihat pergerakan Sakura, ia pun mendengus, "Dasar, beneran kutinggal nih!" lanjut Sasuke yang mulai kesal. Sakura kembali ke alam sadar-nya, ia pun tersenyum senang, "Chotto matte Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura sambil mnyusul Sasuke._

* * *

Atau seperti….

* * *

 _Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang ada di depan-nya, dia sempat melihat Sasuke menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Padahal Sasuke hanya bersandar di tembok dekat gerbang sekolah. Gampang saja, beberapa hari ini Sakura pulang bersama dengan Sasuke. Setelah mengajak Sasuke pulang bersama tadi, ia mengejar Sasuke, laki-laki itu hanya menanggapinya dengan bersandar di tembok dekat dengan gerbang sekolah._

" _Seperti biasa…. Kau memang tsundere Sasuke-kun…" komentar Sakura setelah berhasil menyusul Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu langsung member death-glare andalannya ke Sakura, "Si-siapa yang kau sebut tsundere hah?!" Tanya Sasuke ketus._

 _Sakura langsung memasang wajah datar, 'Apa dia gak nyadar ya?' batin Sakura. Telunjuk kanan-nya menunjuk Sasuke, "Kau lah! Siapa lagi? Kau tahu? Kau adalah laki-laki paling tsundere yang pernah kutemui, bahkan kau lebih tsundere daripada Nara Shikamaru," jawab Sakura dengan tambahan komentar di akhir ucapnnya._

" _Setidaknya ubah sedikit sikap tsundere-mu itu…. Apa kau selalu menyembunyikan perasaanmu terhadap orang lain?"Sakura memberi komentar lagi. Sasuke hanya mendengus, "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari mu," balas Sasuke dingin. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa geli. "Ah! Sudah sampai! Mata ashita nee, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura sebelum masuk rumahnya. "Mata ashita," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis tanpa di ketahui Sakura_ **(Author : Bagaimana caranya? | Readers : 'Kan lu yang buat** ** _BakAuthor_** **!)** _._

* * *

Dan saat kejadian itu, Sakura menemukan fakta yang membuat ia tertawa geli saat mengingatnya. Fakta bahwa Sasuke _tsundere_ tingkat akut. Tapi sifat _tsundere_ itu berganti menjadi sifat jujur yang hanya Sakura mengerti arti-nya. Ya, saat kejadian 'itu'.

Kejadian di mana Sasuke menginginkannya sebagai kekasihnya, saya ulangi : SASUKE MENGINGINKAN SAKURA UNTUK MENJADI KEKASIHNYA **(SasuSaku : Lebay lu thor! | Author : biar dramatis)**.

Kejadian-nya saat Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke Taman Pusat Konoha….

" _Sasuke-kun gomenasai! Aku telat, O-kaa-san benar-benar cerewet tadi_

* * *

 _…" kata Sakura sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku Taman Pusat Konoha. "Hn, daijobu," balas Sasuke lirih. Sakura yang mendengar suara Sasuke sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, langsung menatap Sasuke. Perempuan berambut pink itu duduk di sebelah Sasuke lalu menempelkan tangannya ke dahi laki-laki tsundere itu—menurut Sakura— menyebabkan pipi laki-laki itu di hiasi semburat merah, "Kau demam Sasuke-kun? Wajahmu merah tuh!" Tanya Sakura._

 _Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura pelan, "U-urusai," Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Hah…. Kau benar-benar tsundere stadium akhir Sasuke-kun…" komentar Sakura. Hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai akhirnya, Sakura memecahkan keheningan, "Jadi? Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Lagi nganggur nih! Apalagi…. Jarang sekali Sasuke-kun mengajakku ke Taman Pusat Konoha," tanyanya._

 _Tiba-tiba Sasuke memberi bunga mawar merah yang ia beli di toko Yamanaka Ino dalam perjalanan tadi. Sakura terkejut, ini pertama kali Sasuke memberikan bunga mawar, tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Arigato Sasuke-kun! Anata no daisuki!" kata Sakura tanpa sadar kalau dia mengatakan suka ke Sasuke._

 _Wajah Sasuke langsung merah padam, detakan jantung yang dari tadi ia tahan untuk tidak berdetak lebih cepat langsung lepas kendali. "Su-suki…" kata Sasuke lirih. Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura terkejut dengan kelakuan Sasuke, "Umm…. Sasuke-kun?"._

 _Sasuke berdiri dari duduk-nya lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya 90˚ "Omae no koto suki! Kumohon! Jadilah kekasihku!" teriak Sasuke menarik perhatian pengunjung Taman Pusat Konoha. "Terima saja! Kalian cocok lho…" teriak salah satu pengunjung yang melihat acara pernyataan Sasuke yang dadakan itu._

 _Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam seperti warna mobil pemadam kebakaran_ **(Author :** ** _Anti-mainstream_** **)** _. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan meminta menjadi kekasihnya di tempat ramai seperti ini, 'Memang benar aku mencintainya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini…. Tapi…. Langsung bilang di tempat yang banyak pengunjungnya ini…. Apa dia gak punya malu?' pikir Sakura. Dia pun berpikir sejenak untuk mempertimbangkan ucapan Sasuke._

 _Lalu…. Ide jahil yang ia pelajari dari fandom sebelah langsung muncul di kepalanya_ **(Author : *diserang bola taufan*{langsung tepar})** _. "Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke. Sasuke merasa ia di sambar halilintar beribu-ribu kali di fandom sebelah saat di tengah badai_ **(Author : *di tusuk sama pedang halilintar*{tepar untuk kedua kalinya})** _, para pengunjung yang mendukung Sasuke ikut sedih. Sedangkan Sakura berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa, ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Karena aku tidak bisa menolak pernyataan laki-laki yang tsundere-nya minta ampun dari laki-laki yang kucintai."_

 _Sakura memeluk Sasuke sambil tertawa, Sasuke terkejut lalu tersenyum tipis, "Kau mengagetkanku Sakura…" protes Sasuke. Para pengunjung langsung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dan hari itu…. Adalah hari yang spesial bagi mereka berdua dan memalukan bagi Sasuke._

* * *

Sakura yang mengingat kenangan lucu itu langsung tertawa kecil, dan itu sukses membuat kekasihnya, Sasuke, heran, "Kenapa kau tertawa Sakura? Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sasuke dan langsung di tanggapi tawa Sakura yang bertambah keras. Sasuke mengernyit, kenapa dia? Apa kekasihnya sudah tidak waras lagi? Dan berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Sasuke karena kelakuan Sakura, "Sakura…. Kau tidak gila 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati, dan pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura tertawa lagi bahkan yang ini lebih keras.

"Ahaha…. _Gomen ne_ Sasuke- _kun_ , aku hanya ingat bagaimana kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku di sini, dan itu membuatku inigin tertawa…. Dan…. Untuk apa kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu kalau aku gila?" jawab Sakura dan protes di akhir ucapannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Sakura langsung merah padam, dengan terbata-bata ia membalas jawaban Sakura, "Lu-lupakan yang itu! I-i-itu me-membuatku malu se-setengah mati. A-aku bahkan t-tidak bisa t-tidur se-selama seminggu," balas Sasuke. Sakura kembali tertawa, " _Nande_? Itu kenangan yang berarti tahu! Itu juga salahmu, kenapa sangat nekat? Pake teriak lagi," kata Sakura. "Benar juga, tapi itu membuatku sedikit lega," balas Sasuke.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya mereka sedang ada di mana, pasti kalian bisa menebak bukan? Yap! Di Taman Pusat Konoha, kejadian itu sudah berlalu selama 2 tahun, Sakura dan Sasuke melakukan _date_ di sini karena banyak kenangan yang mereka lakukan di Taman Pusat Konoha.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, "Sakura…" panggil Sasuke.

" _Nani_ Sasuke- _kun_?" jawab Sakura

"Kemarikan tangan kananmu," pinta Sasuke

" _Nande_?" Tanya Sakura

" _Iikara!_ Kemarikan tangan kananmu!" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Mau tidak mau Sakura menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke tangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke memasang cincin bewarna perak di jari manis Sakura. Sakura terkejut. "Sakura, _you must marry with me_!" pinta Sasuke, bukannya permohonan tapi perintah. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengarnya. " _Wait a minute_ Sasuke- _kun!_ Aku ingin menanyakan ini dari dulu," kata Sakura dengan wajah serius. Sasuke pun ikut serius, "Kau membenciku atau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, wajahnya langsung memerah. Dengan gagap Sasuke menjawab, " _O-omae no ki-kirai da_." Sakura tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ide jahil muncul di kepalanya, "Kalau begitu…. _I can't marry with you, because you hate me_ ," balas Sakura.

Sasuke langsung gelagapan mendengar balasan Sakura, " _Sore wa uso yo! Ore…. Omae no aishiteru da_!" kata Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum, " _Wakatteru yo_ …" balas Sakura membuat Sasuke heran. "Kau 'kan _tsundere_ …. Jadi kau pasti akan mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan hatimu," lanjut Sakura sambil memasang cincin ke jari manis Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan Sakura mengambilnya dari kotak tempat cincin yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Lagi-lagi kau mengerjaiku seperti 2 tahun lalu," gerutu Sasuke. Sakura tertawa, "Salahmu sendiri karena mudah di kerjain," balas Sakura. " _So? Will you marry me_?" Tanya Sasuke, kali ini bukan perintah. Sakura tersenyum, lalu menjawab, " _Of course I will! Because I love you_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OWARI-**

* * *

 **Bagaimana? Bagus atau jelek? ini fanfic pertamaku di Naruto. Sumpah! sebenarnya aku gak terlalu suka sam apairing SasuSaku, saya paling suka sama pairing NaruHina.**

 **Karena teman sekolahan saya minta buatin cerita, jadi ini hasil cerita yang saya ketik. Gomen ne... tomodachi (dia anaknya ikut ekskul basket).**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, selamat menikmati bulan ramadhan~ *dah telat kali!**

 **For the last...**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
